Cats Up for Adoption
Here is where the role-play cats, clans, or kit adoptions from users that haven't edited for over three weeks altogether are to be listed. Their cats, clans, or kit adoptions will be listed here for the adoption of another user that first requests it. You may request as many as you want unless you are unwilling to roleplay and take care of the cats. If there is a cat that is role-played by an inactive user, add to their page. Be sure to delete the cat on this page once you take it! Special thanks to Snowstar for organizing our page. 'Cats in SummerClan' *''Rainfall'' *''Mothclaw'' *''Silvertail'' *''Bluesky'' *''Sunheart'' *''Flarekit'' *''Silverfeather'' *''Oaktail'' *''Slipperyfur'' *''Faithpaw'' *''Tawnypaw'' *''Flarepaw'' *''Duskpaw (SC)'' *''Mistytail'' *''Jaggedflight'' *''Sootflight'' 'Cats in SpringClan' *''Mudshine'' *''Cross-scar'' 'Cats in WinterClan' *''Shallowsplash'' *''Wolfheart'' *''Mosspaw'' *''Shadowpaw (WC)'' *''Thornpaw'' 'Cats in AutumnClan' *''Poppyleaf'' *''Fallingleaf'' *''Zinniabud'' *''Skyfoot'' *''Leopardclaw'' *''Leafbreeze'' *''Badgerheart'' 'Cats in The Wind Chasers' *''Firepelt'' *''Silverfoot'' *''Starlakit'' 'Cats in SplashClan' *''Stormstone'' *''Willowheart'' *''Tabbypaw'' 'Cats in FreeClan' *''Jake'' *''Stone'' *''Splash'' *''Dark'' *''Water'' 'Cats in ChristmasClan' *''None'' 'Cats in HalloweenClan' *''Phantomstorm'' *''Robinfeather'' *''Tanglekit'' *''Juniperkit'' *''Crowpaw'' *''Darkheart'' 'Cats in ValentinesClan' *''None'' 'Cats in EasterClan' *''None'' 'Cats in HungerClan' *''None'' 'Cats in HetaliaClan' *''Canadawho'' *''Belarusfang'' 'Cats in Loners & Rouges' *''Baize'' *''Rose'' *''Pine'' *''Crescent'' *''Mossy'' *''Blacky'' 'Cats in StarClan' *''Eclipsekit'' *''Agateblaze'' *''Frostkit (WC2)'' *''Bramblepaw (WC)'' *''Pebblestep'' 'Cats in The Dark Forest' *''Breezefoot'' 'Kittypets' *''Bramble'' *''Swift'' *''Vixy'' *''Blackbird'' 'Tribe of Rising Moons' *''Thunder that Roars in Sky'' ''Tribe of Stars That Shine''' *Flame that Flickers Softly'' '''Cats with Unknown Clan *''Petalwing'' *''Moonwing'' *''Leaflove'' *''Silverdawn'' *''Lunasoul'' *''Shadekit'' *''Smokepaw'' 'Clans' *None 'Users who will be gone (1 week or longer)' ﻿'''Users who will be gone for 1 week or longer please sign your name here '﻿'and, if possible, note the reason. *Staring on July 2nd, I will be inactive for about 2 weeks, due to a family vacation. I will be on here whenever I have connection to wi-fi, but we are traveling by car, and have no connection. I will return around the 14th of July. Snowfern 19:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) **We'll miss you Fern! Have a nice vacation. Rowanflight 15:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) '''Cat adoption Requests Sign your name and what cat you would like and an admin will reply. '' Bluedawn: can I have Bristlemoon and Starshine? (I'm new so i figured instead of making a new cat I'd take one who needs an rper) Bristlemoon is all yours! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Starshine is mine and im back so technically it's mine. 23:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) i'll rp Moon.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) but he doesn't have a page... CinderxLion 17:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) i don't care, i'll make one! So may i?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) sure, just make sure you rp there, since freeclan is desoleteWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I have Moonheart?Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 21:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 17:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Can i have Ysoltstar? 01:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, as long as you roleplay her regularly. ;) Silverflower Dance. 16:12, April 19, 2012 (UTC) As you all know im back, and I think you all know Mangoes was my secret account, so why is phantomstorm up for adoption, I mean its not a big deal I guess because Halloween is over, but you know, just wondering...Sky!!Super Special Awsum!!! :3 20:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Crowfeather? HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 21:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll take him off this page. Put your name in his rper's box!SilverwhiskerRun, Shellshore, run. 22:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sky: We put up cats for adoption due to: *Inactiveness of roleplayer *Inactive of role playing You haven't been on your Mangoes account for a long time and HalloweenClan is desolete so, like you said, why should it matter? Anyhow, would you like to reclaim Phantomstorm? Silverflower Outta this world!! 14:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Tawnypaw? o3o --EmmatheFoxwing Of course! (Rowanstar's Grand-she-kit >:D) She's all yours. Rowanflight21:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Longpaw and Mistytail? Snowfern 23:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Blueflame and Flarekit? Featherstorm967823:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Flarekit was Cheesywhale123's cat, and he has become a little bit more active again, he edited 15 days ago, which is not 21 days (3 weeks) so I don't know... Flarekit's my cat's kit >=3 01:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Can I have Shimmermoon and Snowheart? Snow! 200 EDITS!!!!! 23:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) All yours. Rowanflight 23:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Can I have all my original cats back? They are Fogstorm, Redfeather, Blackfrost, and Skyfeather... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] 21:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Rowanflight 21:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Can I have Shallowpaw.. if it's not taken? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 21:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure. her name is Shallowsplash now. Rowanflight 22:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Can I also have Cosmo? I dont mean to be greedy but....[[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] 16:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rowanflight 16:13, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Okie! Thanks! :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The''']] 16:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Can I adopt Sunstar please? Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 15:12, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Yep! She's a StarClan cat, so you can roleplay her here: StarClan/Roleplay. Rowanflight 15:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- May I have Moonheart and Flickerflame? --Ducksplash 20:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) All yours!~ Rowanflight20:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) May I have Sapphireshine and Violetsong? Snow! I'M A CHAT MOD!!!!! 13:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) All yours. Rowanflight 14:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, can I have Vixy the kittypet? I have two characters but I want more! RaVeNfAnG 21:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category: Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Other Pages Category:Cats Category:Adoption Category:User